Sam's Second Thanksgiving with Team One
by missblueeyes63
Summary: It's Sam's second Thanksgiving with Team One and they experience deja vu. However, this year everyone invited Sam to dinner. The team decided they would all get together so Sam did not have to choose. But Sam had plans he was unwilling to break. So the team agreed to eat later in the day. Will the events on Thanksgiving Day ruin his day or be another fragment of his beautiful life?


**Sam's Second Thanksgiving with Team One**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _It's_ _Sam's second Thanksgiving with Team One and they experience some deja vu. However, this year everyone invited Sam to dinner. The team decided they would all get together so Sam did not have to choose. But Sam had plans he was unwilling to break completely. So the team agreed to eat later in the day. Will the events on Thanksgiving Day ruin his day or be another fragment of a beautiful life?_

 _ **Setting:**_ _Occurs in season two, about month after Behind the Blue Line._

 _ **My sincere THANKS go out to all my GIVING readers that take the few moments to write me a Review. I love reading your thoughts on the stories.**_

 _ **Join in and Celebrate Canadian Thanksgiving**_ _(2_ _nd_ _Monday of October)_ _ **by dropping me a review. Let me know your favorite character or story ideas you might like to read. Who knows it might just inspire my muse.**_

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 _ **Day Before Thanksgiving – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

"Team One _._ Hot Call. Shots fired at Arrba's Foods" Winnie's voice called over the loudspeaker.

All of Team One, except Leah, stared a moment at each other with mouths slightly agape. Each thought what are the odds? Arrba's Foods two years in a row on the day before Thanksgiving. Then everyone moved into action to gear up.

Greg adjusted his headset and called out "Details Winnie."

Winnie answered "911 reports it is a robbery. At least three subjects involved. Several shots fired and a few people got out. The subjects are still inside with unknown number of hostages and unis are on scene."

* * *

 _ **Arrba's Foods**_

The team arrived on scene and Greg connected with the patrol unit officers to get the current details. Ed, Wordy and Sam spoke quickly to determine their tactical plan already knowing there was no Sierra One position. Leah had followed Sam and stood listening to the three make entry plans.

Spike headed inside the truck to link into Arrba's Foods CCTV cameras. He needed to get visuals on the subjects to identify them and determine how many hostages were involved. Jules headed for the few customers that were gathered to one side to get information for the team.

After talking with a few of the witnesses, one of which was a cashier at the store, Jules reported "The witness confirms it to be a robbery. One of the subjects, Skyler Huffy, was a stock boy for the store for a few months. A cashier says that the assistant manager Mrs. Paulson, yes the same woman from last year, had to fire Skyler last month. She caught Skyler stealing from the cash register."

"She also said Skyler and two others came in and demanded money at gun point and fired several times to corral the customers at the registers. She said that Mrs. Paulson was able to get several people out safely before Skyler pointed the gun at her. One of the other subjects then fired his gun again as he demanded money from one of the other cashiers."

Very quickly Spike got into the CCTV and got screen captures of all three subjects. He identified Skyler Huffy quickly and began work to identify the other two subjects.

Spike called out "All three of the subjects near the registers. It appears Skyler is yelling at Mrs. Paulson. One is grabbing the cash from the registers while the other is holding three hostages at gunpoint making them hand over their wallets and other valuables."

Greg tried calling into the store but it went unanswered five times. He used the bullhorn and it too was unanswered. It was looking like talking would not be the way this situation ended but Greg was not quite ready to push it to tactical.

But Greg turned to Ed and stated "Get set up. I'll try again in a moment but we need to be ready to go in."

Ed instructed "Sam, take the rear, go in quiet and work your way to the front. Leah, Wordy and I will go in front hard as a distraction. We will do a two pronged approach. Jules take over for Spike and Spike go backup Sam."

"Copy" all said and moved off.

Jules entered the truck as Spike was exiting. Spike said "Facial recognition running. If they are in the system we should have info in just a moment."

"Okay, thanks Spike" Jules said as she sat down and began to scan the monitors.

True to Spike's word the subjects were quickly found. She reviewed their priors then called out "All of them have long rap sheets of petty crimes as youths. Skyler turned eighteen last week so this will get him tried as an adult. The other two, Makhi Guthrie and Harrison Church are still seventeen."

Jules continued to read their details to profile them as Greg entered the truck. She tried to pick out useful items from their histories. She stopped on one and said "You're not gonna believe this. Skyler was arrested last year for purse snatching. Sam he's the guy you chased down for snatching that woman's purse."

Sam shook his head at the coincidence as he worked the lock on the back and replied "Hope I don't have to chase him down again. Ed, Spike and I are a go."

He stood and opened the door as quietly as possible. Then he and Spike slipped silently into the back of the store. Using hand signals they split up going down different aisle on the way to the front of the store. Each got midway and waited for the signal to move from Ed.

Leah joined Ed and Wordy at the front with the glass breaking tool. She got it setup and positioned then waited for Ed's signal. Wordy and Ed were in position and Ed waited for Greg's go.

Greg had tried to call the store one more time but the subjects just let the phone ring. He was watching the monitors with Jules and he called "Ed, Skyler is shoving Mrs. Paulson to the rear of the store." He watched intently to give more details.

"No. no. don't" Jules said to the monitor as she saw Skyler pistol whip Mrs. Paulson then shove her forwards again when she had not cooperated. She saw the gun leveling at Mrs. Paulson's head and for a split second the thought of her five kids becoming orphans ran through her head.

Jules called out urgently "Skyler is going to shoot Mrs. Paulson."

Greg glanced at Jules just before a gunshot and said "Eddie, Go!"

Leah breached the glass window and Ed and Wordy immediately entered. She dropped the tool and followed them in.

Greg called out again "He missed, she ran around a corner just before he fired. Sam, Spike, Skyler is running down the aisle between you two headed for the back. The other two are still at the front."

Both Sam and Spike ran down their aisles hoping to make it to the end before Skyler. Skyler was faster and headed out the back door with Sam and Spike in hot pursuit.

Spike called out "Sam and I in pursuit of Skyler. He got out the back."

Ed called out to them as he aimed his MP5 at one of the subjects who was now on his knees and being cuffed by Wordy "Go careful, he's armed."

Then Ed, Wordy and Leah hauled the two subjects up from their knees and herded them out the door to the waiting unis. They heard Sam's and Spike's heavier breathing as they ran after Skyler.

* * *

 _ **Behind Arrba's Foods & Mutual Street**_

Spike updated the team "Heading north on Mutual toward Gerrad Street." The sense of deja vu came over Spike. This is the same way Skyler ran last year.

Sam could not believe he had jinxed himself. He really could not believe he was running after the same guy he had a year ago in the same direction. What were the odds?

But as he ran he thought that things were so different for him than last year. Every single one of the team had invited him to Thanksgiving this year. Even his parents wanted him to come to Ottawa.

Going to Ottawa was out though because he had made a commitment to the Mayfield Soup Kitchen to help out again this year. Mom was really understanding when he promised to go to Ottawa next year. She had even sent him a pumpkin pie to take to Wordy's.

It ended up that when he could not decide which invitation to accept, the team decided to all get together at Wordy's. Everyone would be there. Well everyone except Leah, she was going to Haiti to spend a week with her family. They even agreed to eat later in the day so he could volunteer most of the day at the soup kitchen.

He was looking forward to Thanksgiving for the first time in a very long time. He had so many things to be thankful for in his life. His chosen family was one of them. In the past month they had all helped him out so much. It was rough but he was coming to terms with the memory of Shy's death. That would not have happened without Ed's and the Boss' interventions.

Sam put his thoughts on the backburner and focused on Skyler. He dug deep for a burst of speed knowing that Skyler was armed and not wanting him to get away. Sam launched himself at Skyler and they went down hard.

His shoulder slammed into the ground as he reached to grab at Skyler's gun. Sam wrenched the gun away as Spike pounded to a stop and aimed his MP5 in Skyler's face.

"Stay down" Spike shouted as Skyler tried to get up and away from Sam.

Sam gained the upper hand on Skyler and rolled him on his stomach and cuffed him. Then he wrenched Skyler up and turned Skyler to face him.

Skyler's eyes widened "You again?"

"Yeah me again. I'm a little tired of our annual turkey run" Sam deadpanned.

Spike grinned "Next year's run is canceled because Skyler here will be doing time for robbery and attempted murder."

Sam gave Spike a lopsided grin at the comment. Then he rubbed his shoulder. Damn not again. It was sure to be bruised and sore for several days again.

"Boss, Sam went down hard. I think he needs to get his shoulder checked out" Spike stated with concern watching Sam rub his shoulder.

"No need, just a little sore, no biggie" Sam responded.

Ed called out "Samo you're getting checked out."

"Really, there is no need Ed" Sam replied and gave Spike a look that said 'why did you say anything?' as he gripped Skyler's arm and began to walk him back to the store.

Spike just grinned as they escorted Skyler to the front of the building.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Sam sat with a cold pack on his shoulder as the team had debriefed. The Boss had insisted on calling EMS to check him out at the scene. It was nothing but a banged up shoulder but Sam could not get anyone to listen. They all hovered around him after the subjects were taken away and the EMT checked out his shoulder.

He was cleared but told to ice it and was given a cold pack. Jules made sure he kept the cold pack on all the way back to the barn. When they arrived Wordy and Ed took all his gear and put it away while Jules guided him to the briefing room and made him sit down. Spike then showed up and handed him a pumpkin spiced iced capp. Spike and Leah had stopped at Timmy's on the way back for the team.

Debrief had been short and sweet. When everyone looked to be nearly finished with their paperwork Greg said "That was an interesting bit of deja vu."

Wordy nodded "Yes it was."

Jules added "It was nice to see that Mrs. Paulson worked her way up to assistant manager. I spoke with her briefly and she said that things were looking up. She met a widower at her support group who loves kids and her kids have taken to him too. She plans to get married this summer."

Spike said "What a difference a year can make."

They all nodded and looked at Sam.

Sam gave them a lopsided grin and said "My mom sent a pumpkin pie." He turned to Spike and said "We ought to do a blind taste test to see whose is best."

Ed laughed "We should get Shel and Sophie in on this too."

"Hey what about me?" Jules said. "I make a darned good pumpkin pie." Then she looked at Sam and said "I might even make a crushed walnut crust for you Sam."

Sam grinned "Sounds good." Then he turned to Leah not wanting to leave her out of the conversation "So is your family excited you are coming to visit?"

Leah smiled and said "Yes they are. I've missed them. It will be nice to see everyone and spend time with all the extended family. But I'm gonna miss tasting everyone's pies."

Greg was liking this Thanksgiving much better than last year. The team had jelled nicely. It was sad Leah would not join them but he was happy she would enjoy her time with her family. He said "We'll save you a piece of each and you can do a taste testing and we'll add your vote and see who the final winner is."

Leah nodded. She would truly miss spending the day with the team but she was looking forward to seeing all her nieces and nephews. They lived so far away that she cherished each time she got to visit them.

Sam noticed Spike toying with his black and gold band and asked "Are you still planning on going to visit Lou's parents tomorrow?"

Spike looked up and there was a small hitch in his voice "Yeah. Lou's mom won the pumpkin pie contest last year. She said she made one just for me. So I guess we have one more pie for the contest."

Wordy put his hand on Spike's shoulder and said "It will be like a little piece of Lou is with us then."

Spike slightly smiled. Yeah it would. It was a nice thought. He would still miss Lou but he looked over at Sam and a little of the pain ebbed away. Sam had helped him so much since Lou died. They had become best friends. This year was so different than last year but it was good too. He had a lot to be thankful for.

Greg looked at the clock and said "Let's wrap up paperwork and get out of here. I have my famous carrot and onion casserole to get started and maybe even a pumpkin pie to add to the contest."

Ed looked at Sam and stated "I'll put your bike in the back of my truck and give you a ride home today. You need to rest that shoulder." Then he grinned and added "Oh and I'll be dropping Clark and his three friends off at eight at the soup kitchen. I'll be back to pick them up at noon."

Sam grinned and nodded "I think it will be a long time before those boys make a bet with us again. Although volunteering at a soup kitchen is a win-win. They get to see how fortunate they are and they help out the community."

Ed chuckled "We sure trounced them in basketball; so much for all their bluster and calling us old men. You have an awesome jump hook shot Sam."

"Good aim comes in handy shooting hoops too" Sam stated then signed his paperwork. He leaned back and adjusted the cold pack as he thought this year was definitely better than last. He had a place to belong and a family. He had so much to be thankful for.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Sam's Apartment**_

Sam woke early made his bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered, shaved and when his shoulder did not loosen up enough after the warm shower Sam downed two pain pills. The team would laugh if they saw him. Well not laugh but they would be surprised to see him take a pain pill willingly. But last year his shoulder ached as he helped at the soup kitchen and he did not want to worry Caroline Bennett.

He went to his kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He loved his automatic coffee maker that Jules talked him into buying the day after the first night she had stayed here. She could not believe he didn't own a coffee maker with as much as he liked coffee. Every time he used it now he thought of Jules.

Although they were not together they had become very important in each other's lives. They were best friends. Sam had two best friends now; Spike and Jules. Life was good.

He opened his fridge and took out fresh veggies, eggs, ham and cheese. Sam quickly chopped up the peppers, onions and spinach and made an omelet. He took his coffee and plate to his living room area and sat down in his swivel chair. He set the coffee on the table and leaned back in his chair as he put a forkful of his omelet in his mouth.

After he swallowed he looked up and said "Hey Matt, it's Thanksgiving again. Thanks for everything you did for me. Thanks for always telling me about the beauty of life. It exists. It really exists."

"You know I talked to Caroline. We figured out that you used to volunteer there. It was really strange. I was helping out there on Community Service Day for SRU last week. Actually the whole team was there. I told Caroline that I had a friend that helped out at a soup kitchen when he was homeless before he joined the Army. Told her all about you. How you would not eat until you volunteered all day."

"Caroline remembered you. You made quite an impression on her. She was sad to hear that you died."

 _Matt floated listening to Sam as he rambled on. He was so happy to see Sam so at peace. This year was definitely going to be one of the best Thanksgivings Sam had in years. The unit always tried to celebrate in some way. But usually they were on a mission. Terrorism did not take holidays._

 _He was pleased with the team too. It was awesome of them to adjust their plans so that Sam could volunteer at the soup kitchen. He was so glad he had been training last Thanksgiving with Hamon. Hamon had shown him how to use his ethereal energy to physically touch Sam._

 _Matt had grinned like a loon when he had actually nudged Sam and Sam had looked over his shoulder. Sam didn't know it but he had looked directly at him. Matt had whispered "Go to Mayfield Soup Kitchen."_

 _He had done a happy dance and Hamon thought he was downright crazy as he whooped it up when Sam actually headed into the soup kitchen._

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Park**_

Sam enjoyed his early morning ride through the park. But this year he had a destination. He wanted to get to Mayfield Soup Kitchen early. They needed lots of help. In the late afternoon he planned to take a break and head to Wordy's. He would spend several hours with the team then head back to the soup kitchen to help them clean up tonight.

He smiled as the cool wind blew in his face as he coasted down the hill. There were puffy clouds in the sky and he took a moment to look.

"Sara, Happy Thanksgiving. I see a cloud that reminds me of your stuffed rabbit. The one that you always had at your Queen's tea parties" Sam said softly.

He returned his eyes to the path just in time to avoid a large, deep puddle of water, it had rained last night. He saw he was almost to the exit for the Mayfield Soup kitchen. Sam recalled that it was rain that forced him to leave the park last year.

Then he remembered feeling a nudge that sent him in the direction of the soup kitchen and an odd feeling that made him look over his shoulder. Sam spoke to his imagined version of Matt "Thanks for the nudge in the right direction last year Mattie."

Sam then grinned like a loon thinking that his team would think him absolutely nuts for talking to his dead best friend. But talking to Matt helped him. It was a little like Matt was still with him. Even though that was crazy, Sam decided that it was okay be to a little crazy if it helped him cope.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Mayfield Soup Kitchen**_

He entered the soup kitchen and looked around. It was early still and few of the volunteers were here yet. He saw Caroline and waved as he moved forward.

Caroline smiled "Good morning Sam. Happy Thanksgiving. You are very early."

Sam came to a stop and took the heavy box from Caroline and said "Kinda late for me. I'm used to starting my day at four-thirty, so sleeping in until six is being lazy. Where do you need this to go?"

"Over here" Caroline inclined her head and moved in the same direction.

Sam followed and said "I'm sorry I won't be here all day. I'm gonna take a break for a few hours in the afternoon to have dinner with the team. I'll be back to help clean up though."

As Sam set down the box which contained four fresh turkeys Caroline said "We appreciate all your help Sam. There is no need for you to come back. Enjoy the time with your team."

"I made a commitment and I will honor it Caroline" Sam responded. Then he smiled "I have four teenage volunteers coming from eight until noon. They lost a bet with me and Ed playing basketball."

"More the merrier. Jeff and Max will be here sometime today. Not exactly sure when though" Caroline beamed. She thought that Sam was great at getting teens to see that they could make a difference in their communities and also in their own lives.

Jeff and Max had returned to school because of Sam and they were doing so well. They came and volunteered once a month too to increase their community service hours so they could add that to their college applications. Both were seniors now and had decided to go to college first. Jeff still planned on becoming a police officer but Max had really taken a shine to the coast guard and had plans to join them after college.

Sam grinned thinking it would be nice to see those two again and see how they were faring. Then Sam shared "I might be able to talk Spike and Jules into coming back with me after dinner. That is unless they are comatose from all the pumpkin pie we are going to have to eat."

Chuckling Caroline asked "Have to eat?"

Sam explained about the pie contest as they began to unwrap more turkeys for the cooks to prepare for the oven. Sam didn't do any of the cooking but he certainly could help with carrying things, chopping vegetables and washing dishes. As they worked more and more volunteers began to arrive.

A young woman entered the soup kitchen. She was dressed casually today; very much like she was a year ago, but not how she normally dressed now. Normally she wore business attire and high heels. She found who she was looking for and made a beeline to him.

Brandi came up beside Sam as he dropped a huge sack of potatoes on the prep table for the volunteers to begin to peel. "Hey Sam."

Sam turned and saw Brandi. She was all smiles "How are you doing Brandi and how is Dillion?"

She whipped out her phone and pulled up a picture then showed Sam as she said "Dillion is doing fantastic. He is with Mrs. Graham today for a bit while I volunteer. Me I'm doing great."

Brandi hugged him and then stepped back "Thanks for pointing me to Pastor Noble's church. They helped me get a really good job as a receptionist at a busy mortgage firm. I really like working there, I get to meet so many nice people and my boss is great. I make enough to afford a nice place for Dillion and me. Dillion has lots of toys now. I've put away a little bit too and this year I plan on doing one of those Christmas angel things for a kid that needs a toy."

Sam gave Brandi a WOW smile. She had worked very hard to make a life for her and Dillion on her own without her family's support. He was happy to hear she was doing so well. When he had seen her at the soup kitchen the weekend he volunteered after he returned after his lungs healed he suggested Pastor Noble's church.

He had not thought about Charlie Noble in ages. But when he was working with Brandi that day, Brandi had called his name twice to get his attention. The 'Sam Sam' made him think of Charlie and then Pastor Noble's name popped into his head.

Sam sometimes wondered what became of Charlie. They had lost touch after high school. He had gone to the police academy right after he graduated and was too busy to hang out anymore. That summer Charlie had gone to Europe to study abroad. Then he got tangled up in that whole dirty cop thing and then he left for the Army. They simply lost touch.

He thought that perhaps he should look her up and see where she was at in life now. Sam hoped she was happily married to Jett now and had kids. Jett had it bad for Charlie. For the longest time Sam and Charlie were an item. But it became clear to Sam that Jett and Charlie had something special, something more than friends between them.

Sam had stepped back when he realized that. He, Charlie and Jett had remained good friends in high school. At prom Jett had given Charlie a promise ring. Both planned on going to college and then getting married after they graduated. He hoped they had.

His internal thoughts were stopped when Caroline came over "Brandi how nice to see you."

Brandi hugged Caroline and said "I've got about three hours to volunteer. Then I gotta get home to Dillion. I'm making my very first Turkey today."

"Then let's get you to work" Caroline said drawing Brandi away from Sam. He took a moment and rolled his shoulder. It didn't ache so badly today. He headed off to go get the next bag of potatoes.

About an hour later loud laughter from several young male voices caught Sam's attention. He looked up and saw Clark and his friends laughing as they walked in. He headed towards them with a grin. He was smiling a lot today. It felt good.

"I see you made it guys" Sam said as he approached them.

Clark turned at Sam's voice "Yeah dad rousted me outta bed." Looking around the place Clark then asked "So what do we do?"

Sam grinned "We have a ton of potatoes to peel and veggies to cut up. Caroline might need a hand with moving the additional serving tables and chairs out too."

"I'm up for veggie duty" Clark said. He grinned and added "Got good at peeling potatoes helping mom at the caterer's place sometimes."

Reese offered "Moving duty for me and Sean. We probably shouldn't be allowed around knives. Or so our mom says. Last time she let us help in the kitchen Sean nearly cut his finger off."

"Did not" Sean responded irked at bit at his big brother.

"Did too" Reese retorted with a know-it-all big brother attitude.

Sean gave his brother the evil eye then grumbled "Well I wouldn't have if you were not distracting me."

Clark rolled his eyes and grinned at Sam "They are always like this. Brothers, can't go a minute without picking at each other."

Sam clapped his hands once and grinned "Okay then. Reese and Sean are on heavy lifting and moving things and far away from anything sharp. Let me introduce you all to Ms. Bennett and she can get you two assigned to a task. Clark and Pete you can come help me chop the veggies."

After introductions the boys split up with Clark and Pete following Sam into the kitchen. They were all laughing and joking around with the other volunteers in the kitchen and making a hefty dent in the mountain of potatoes and other veggies that needed to be prepared.

Clark stole a glance at Sam. He was like a big brother and uncle all rolled into one to him. He was glad to see Sam looking so good now.

Several weeks ago he had been surprised when he woke up to find Sam and his dad in the kitchen drinking coffee. Sam had dark circles under his eyes that morning. He could see his dad was worried about Sam for some reason. It had worried him too. Sam had looked terrible.

His mom made a ton of waffles and Sam beat him in the waffle eating contest. Then his dad and Sam went out shooting. When they got home they played basketball for several hours. He and his friends really thought they could beat his dad and Sam. Boy, were they wrong. They got squashed even though it was four against two.

As they played though, he saw his dad relax and smile as Sam relaxed. Later that night Clark had overheard his dad tell his mom that Sam would be okay now. Clark figured it was probably a bad call that caused the problem with Sam. He was glad his dad and to some extent himself could help Sam because Sam was always helping others.

Clark laughed at Pete's joke then he said to Sam "Wanna bet I can peel more potatoes than you can in five minutes?"

Sam chuckled "Nope. I've been watching you kid. You'd whip my butt. And I'm afraid of what the stakes might be."

The three of them worked on various things and the time passed quickly as they enjoyed just shooting the breeze.

Clark looked at his watch and it was nearly noon. He sighed then said "I'd like to do this again sometime. It feels good to know I'm helping others."

Sam nodded "Yeah it does. Any time you want to come just let me know. Maybe you'd be interested in helping for a few hours on Christmas eve with me."

"Yeah I'd like that" Clark answered.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Sam said "You two better go wash your hands and turn in the aprons. Your dad will be here soon."

Pete and Clark headed for the sinks and Pete said "I like Sam. He's fun to be around."

Clark looked back at Sam "Yeah he is." Then he saw an older man come into the kitchen. The man looked sad. But then Pete was talking to him again and he turned away.

Sam wiped his hands on a towel and was heading to get a quick drink of water. He turned and saw a man entering the kitchen. He looked lost.

He approached him and said "Hi I'm Sam. Can I help you?"

Andrew Kovacs looked up at the man. He looked and sounded familiar. He answered softly "I'm looking for Ms. Bennett. I'd like to volunteer today."

Sam smiled "She's in the office right now. Hang on a moment and I'll get her. Can I tell her your name?"

"It's Andrew" he answered softly.

Sam trotted off to get Caroline.

Andrew watched him leave. There was something very familiar about that voice. He let it go though as he looked around the kitchen. They had lots of volunteers. He saw four teen boys at a sink. His heart hurt a bit seeing them; especially hearing one of them called Pete.

Ever since Darren died, Andrew was lost. He was trying very hard to hang on and find meaning in his life again. His support group leader suggested he try volunteering. He really hadn't wanted too. But he was out driving Darren's truck today, it was his old truck he had given Darren, and he saw the soup kitchen and decided to stop.

Driving Darren's truck was how he was mostly coping. Some people thought he was crazy when he told them. But it helped him and that was all that mattered.

Andrew didn't change a thing in Darren's truck. Darren's Army shirt and cap were still in there where he left them, cap on the dash and shirt folded on the back seat. It made him feel Darren, like he was sitting right next to him just like Darren had done for years as Andrew drove him to and from hockey practice and games.

Andrew didn't even change the radio station. He wasn't into country music. But he would crank it up as he drove. It helped to drown out the pain.

Returning, Sam saw Clark and his friends almost ready to go. But then Sean and Reese started arguing about something and Sean pushed Reese into one of the prep tables. Reese's back rammed into it hard.

Sam yelled "Stop man, what are you doing?"

Sean was very angry with his big brother. He was always picking on him and teasing him it seemed. He hadn't stopped for the past four hours. Sean looked at Sam "He makes me so mad."

Sam dropped the heat from his voice as he put his hands out wide at his side and slowly moved forward to Sean. "Well think about what you are doing. It is probably something we can work out. You don't need to get physical with your brother. It's always better to talk out problems first buddy."

Andrew was reeling inside. He knew who that was now. His eyes teared up. He was the cop that was talking to Darren. He was the one that tried to talk Darren into giving up. The one that knelt over his son's body and cried. Andrew had seen it all on the monitor.

He recalled that Sam was the cop that raged out of the building covered in Darren's blood yelling 'Why'd you do it. He wasn't gonna shoot me'. Sam was followed by a short bald man who tried to calm him and said 'Sam we couldn't take that chance. He already shot one man. He threw a phosphorus grenade at you. It burned your arm. He had a gun to Spike's head, he aimed at you. You know protocol. Get in the truck. We will debrief at the barn'.

Andrew stood rooted in place as the pain washed over him. Andrew felt like he was drowning. But he was riveted in place watching Sam talk to the boys.

Sean calmed down as Sam continued to talk to him. Before long he had the brothers apologizing to each other and those around them for their behavior. Then Sam ushered them outside and waited with them until Ed showed up.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Outside Mayfield Soup Kitchen**_

As Sam was about to go back in he saw Andrew was heading out. Sam said "I'm sorry about that. Things like that don't happen often here. Are you leaving?"

Andrew wiped at the tears in his eyes "I gotta go."

Sam saw the pain in the man's eyes "Are you sure? You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Andrew shook his head and headed to the parking lot.

Sam watched him. He saw Andrew stop next to a beat up old truck and then begin to sob. Sam started towards the man as Andrew slid down the door of the truck and sat there crying.

There was something familiar about this truck. His eyes flicked to the license plate. He never forgot numbers. Something in his head always remembered numbers. Sam sucked in a breath.

This was the truck he had climbed into when he was sixteen. It was the one that he hid in and rode all the way from Ottawa to Toronto in. He would never forget that truck. It was how he ended up with Bella.

Sam slowed his pace not wanting to spook the man. He came closer and said "Andrew, I'd like to help if I can."

Andrew looked up, the pain was so raw as he said "You can't."

Sam crouched down "Try me."

Emotion welled up in Andrew and he said "He's dead. He's gone. He's never coming home again."

Sam had registered the Army sticker on the back window and he asked "Who is he?"

"My son" Andrew sobbed.

"He was in the Army?" Sam asked.

Andrew nodded "Kandahar. He's gone now. He left and he never came back."

It was true. His son left but Darren had never really come back. Only a shell had returned home. It was like Darren had actually died with his musketeers in the desert. It was only a shell that died in the Godwin. He felt no anger towards the police, only pain at the loss of his son.

Quietly Sam responded "It hurts I know. I served. I lost people very close to me. It always hurts so badly at first. But it helps to talk."

Sam felt a real need to help this grieving father. This man had most likely been the one driving that night he hitched a ride in the back of this truck. That ride had changed his life. Maybe he could help Andrew in return, a belated thank you of sorts.

Sam sat down and continued "I'm good at listening if you want to talk."

"You can't understand. You have never lost a child. A buddy is not like a family member" Andrew mumbled out.

Raking his hands through his hair Sam said "No I have never lost a child. But I have lost two family members. When I was nine, my little sister was hit by a car. I watched her die. It tore my family apart. It hurt so badly and for the longest time I thought it was my fault she died. I was her big brother and I was supposed to protect her."

"I lost my big brother too. That one was my fault. I was given the all clear and ordered to fire. When we went down to do the ids I found my brother. I was sniping over a mile away with a .50 cal. Nothing was left. He shouldn't have been there but he was. So yeah I understand the pain."

Andrew looked at Sam for a long time "How do you handle that?"

Sam pulled out his wallet and pulled out two pictures. He showed them to Andrew and said "I keep them close. I talk to them. People might think I'm crazy. But it helps to talk to them like they are still here. I know they are not, but it helps."

Andrew looked at the pictures of a little girl with big green eyes and a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He asked "Is that your sister and brother?"

Sam nodded "Yeah. Sara and Matt. I have other pictures of Matt as an adult but this is my favorite one."

Tapping the truck Andrew said "This is my son's truck. It's all beat up now but it was the first new truck I ever bought. When I got another truck I gave it to him when he turned sixteen. I drive his truck now because I feel him in there. Sound crazy?"

"No. Not at all" Sam said as he leaned against the truck.

Then Sam made a decision as he said "I think you saved me one night. Although you would never know it."

Andrew looked at Sam quizzically "What do you mean?" He wiped his eyes.

Looking up at the clouds in the sky Sam explained "I never forget numbers or license plates. When I was sixteen, I was attacked at school in February. It kinda screwed with my head. All I could think was I needed to leave to get far away."

"I came across your truck at a gas station in Ottawa. I climbed in the back and hid. I fell asleep and when I woke up you were getting out of the truck. I found out I was in Toronto."

Sam looked at Andrew "I ended up living with a family friend in Toronto. Those were some really good years. If not for your truck I'm not sure what would have happened to me. Thank you for being there when I needed you. I'd like to return the favor if you will let me."

Andrew wasn't sure what to say. Here was the man that tried to save his son. He had felt such loss. But here he was thanking him for being there for him. Oh he wished Darren could have been reached. That Darren and Sam could have met under different circumstances. He was sure they would have connected.

A thought entered his head and Andrew went with it "Would you like to go for a short ride? For old-times sake?"

Sam grinned "Yeah that would be cool."

He stood and extended his hand to Andrew and said "You can tell me a bit about your son if you want."

Andrew took Sam's hand and stood up. As they got into the truck Andrew said "He was a good son and a kind man. He cared about his friends."

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Inside Mayfield Soup Kitchen**_

Forty minutes later Sam walked back into the soup kitchen feeling good. Andrew had talked about his son. It was all in general terms but Sam could see that the Andrew needed to talk about him. It was a little strange though that Andrew never mentioned his son's name. Maybe it was just too hard to say his name out loud yet.

Andrew had thanked him for letting him talk about his son. He said it helped today when he was missing his son so much. Andrew had wished him a Happy Thanksgiving and then drove off. Sam heard Andrew crank the volume up on the stereo as he left.

Today was for giving thanks for all his blessings in life and Sam was thankful for so many things. It helped him a lot to help Andrew today. Especially after losing Darren Kovacs. Sam wondered how Darren's family was coping today. He hoped they had support.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind Sam went to find Caroline to apologize for bailing out on her for about an hour.

Sam found Caroline and said "I'm sorry I left without saying anything. That guy Andrew that came to volunteer, he needed someone to listen for a bit. He just lost his son and is grieving pretty hard."

Caroline patted Sam on the back "Thank you for taking the time to do that Sam. You help so many people. You are a good man Sam. I'm thankful that you wandered in here last year. But I'm so glad that you have friends and family now to spend you Thanksgiving with. You should go be with them."

Sam shook his head "I got another hour here then I'll head out."

Caroline laughed "I need more volunteers like you Sam. Can I clone you?"

Sam laughed and the two headed back to the kitchen.

Before he left, Gladys came up to him with a paper bag and she said "Here Sam. I made these especially for you. Oatmeal, raisin, walnut cookies are your favorite right?"

Sam peeked into the bag and sniffed. He reached in and pulled one out and took a bite. Then he leaned down and planted a quick kiss to Gladys' cheek. "Yes and these are delicious. Thank you Gladys."

She blushed and bumbled at the kiss. Sam was so sweet. Gladys watched him head out and sighed. If only. If only she was a much younger woman. As it was, she was old enough to be his grandmother. She turned her attention back to the pumpkin pies she had to get into the ovens.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day – Wordy's Home**_

Sam, Spike, Ed, Greg, and Wordy were sprawled out on the couches and chairs in the family room. They were all in food overload induced comas. Also call post-Thanksgiving meal naps.

Jules peeked in and grinned. She took out her phone and snapped several photos. She wandered back to the kitchen where Shel, Sophie and Winnie were.

She had invited Winnie when she found out after shift last night that Winnie's plans with family fell through when her dad caught the flu and they cancelled their trip to visit Winnie.

Jules turned her phone to the ladies and asked "How much do you think I can blackmail the guys for _not_ to show these pictures around SRU?"

Shel laughed "Oh Jules you are so wicked sometimes."

"Hey, I'm not the one laying there with my pants button undone because I ate too much. Or the one with pumpkin pie smudged on the side of my face" Jules said.

Winnie grabbed the phone and flipped through the photos. She laughed "Spike is so cute cuddled up next to Sam. But he is drooling."

Sophie smiled "Probably dreaming about Jules' pumpkin pie. You know that was unfair to tell them what kind of crust you were making. They all had to vote for you or you would snipe them."

Jules tilted her head and grinned as her eyes twinkled "All's fair in love and pie contests."

They all chuckled. They spent the next hour talking about shopping, kids and general stuff while all the guys and the little girls slept. Clark had headed off to Pete's house after the pie tasting to play touch football with all his friends.

Sam woke with a slight crick in his neck and a heavy weight on his right side. He softly chuckled when he saw Spike laying on him and the drool running down one side of his face. He looked at the Boss and saw him kicked back with his top button of his pants undone.

He ate too much too but luckily Sam didn't feel the same need as the Boss for a little extra room today. Ed was sure to razz Sarge about that on weigh in day; which was on the day they returned to shift on Wednesday. How cruel was that to schedule it right after Thanksgiving. Sam knew a long bike ride or run was in order to burn off what he plowed through today.

Sam turned and looked at Ed and Wordy. Both had pumpkin pie still on their faces. It was funny to watch those to fight over the last piece of Jules' pumpkin pie. More ended up on their faces than in their mouths as the piece went flying into the air and then splatted in their faces as they both tried to catch it.

He heard laughter in the kitchen and grinned. He loved the sound of Jules' laugh. Maybe he would ask if she wanted to do a long bike ride tomorrow. He could remind her of weigh-in. That should do the trick.

Maybe he could talk Spike into going with them too. He was feeling a little heavy right now leaning up against him.

Sam felt so relaxed and good in this home. It was like a comfortable warm blanket to him. He turned at a little sound. Sam shifted and beckoned Allie to him.

Allie padded over to him dragging her dolly and blanket behind her. Sam reached down and picked Allie up and cuddled her in his lap. Allie nuzzled up close and sighed.

Sam put her blanket over her and saw Allie's eyes close. He could tell she wasn't quite done with her nap. Sam leaned back and lightly rubbed her back. Sam let his mind wander and it landed on his first Christmas with Team One.

Little Allie had wrapped him around her finger early Christmas morning. He remained firmly wrapped ever since. Sam envied Wordy in some ways. Someday Sam wanted to have children. Having a little one like Allie, Lily or Holly would be great.

Sam drifted back to sleep holding Allie and feeling so very thankful for all of the people in his life. He had truly lucked out and found a beautiful place to belong.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday After Thanksgiving - SRU HQ – Gym**_

The team stood around looking at the dreaded scale. They had all eaten way too much on Thanksgiving. Each one stepped on the scale one after the other as Commander Holleran called out their weights.

Everyone except Sam and Jules had put on a pound or two or in Sarge's case three.

Ed shook his head "Samo, how do you do it? I mean you ate more than Greg and Wordy combined. You had like four helpings of potatoes and dressing and six pieces of pie with tons of whipped cream on them."

Spike added "And you ate a whole drumstick."

"Don't forget the two servings of carrot and onion casserole, green beans and yams" Greg added.

Wordy finished out the list "Nearly half a breast of turkey, six of Spike's Ma's rolls and five of those cookies Gladys made for you."

Sam glanced at Jules, his partner in a very long bike ride yesterday, then grinned "Well you know there is this amazing thing called exercise. You could always sell your cars and ride a bike to work like me."

Spike, Wordy and Greg groaned and tossed their towels at Sam.

Sam just laughed. God he loved being a part of this team. He wondered what he did to deserve to have people like this in his life. Whatever it was he was thankful.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed Sam's Happy Thanksgiving. Let me know what you thought._

 _If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._


End file.
